


VID - Fast As You Can

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Lost
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronological character study about what makes Kate Austen stop running and sink in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - Fast As You Can

**vid title:** Fast As You Can  
**music:** Fiona Apple  
**source:** Lost  
**duration:** 4:48  
**Notes:** Made for 2016 Vividcon, which is in Chicago in August, for the Challenge vidshow (descent). I HAVE A LOT OF LOST FEELS I STILL THINK ABOUT KATE A LOT AND THIS SONG WAS CREATED SO I COULD MAKE THIS VID OK  
**summary:** Chronological character study about what makes Kate Austen stop running and sink in.  
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)

 **download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/uurxIg6UK9M)  
[273mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dvcv6wrfedn3dwc/Fast+As+You+Can+-+Lost+-+kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/149066079820)

_I let the beast in too soon, I don't know how to live_  
Without my hand on his throat; I fight him always and still  
Oh darling, it's so sweet, you're think you know how crazy  
How crazy I am  
You say you don't spook easy, you won't go, but I know  
And I pray that you will  
Fast as you can, baby run, free yourself of me  
Fast as you can 

_I may be soft in your palm but I'll soon grow_  
Hungry for a fight, and I will not let you win  
My pretty mouth will frame the phrases that will  
Disprove your faith in man  
So if you catch me trying to find my way into your  
Heart from under your skin  
Fast as you can, baby scratch me out, free yourself  
Fast as you can  
Fast as you can, baby scratch me out, free yourself  
Fast as you can 

_Sometimes my mind don't shake and shift_  
But most of the time, it does  
And I get to a place where I'm begging for a lift  
Or I'll drown in the wonders and the was  
And I'll be your girl, if you say it's a gift  
And you give me some more of your drugs  
Yeah, I'll be your pet, if you just tell me it's a gift  
'Cuz I'm tired of whys, choking on whys,  
Just need a little because, because 

_I let the beast in and then;_  
I even tried forgiving him, but it's too soon  
So I'll fight again, again, again, again, again.  
And for a little while more, I'll soar the  
Uneven wind, complain and blame  
The sterile land  
But if you're getting any bright ideas, quiet dear  
I'm blooming within  
Fast as you can, baby wait watch me, I'll be out  
Fast as I can, maybe late but at least about  
Fast as you can leave me, let this thing  
Run its route  
Fast as you can  
Fast as you can  
Fast as you can  
Fast as you can 


End file.
